


chocolate snowflakes

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secret Relationship, some other cast makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Tsumugi can't sleep.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	chocolate snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of rarepair week: Restless Nights

Tsumugi can’t sleep. Most nights go like this, where he tosses and turns for hours on end before his mind finally settles. There’s always so much to think about; remembering his lines, troupe leader business, what lessons he has planned for his students. He can’t seem to slow down and that’s always his downfall. He works himself up and it’s hard to bring him right back down. Tasuku has some practice helping him, but Tsumugi is determined to not bother Tasuku anymore for things like this. He couldn’t stand another click of the tongue from his childhood friend. 

Perhaps it’s time for some hot chocolate then, Tsumugi decides. He creeps from their shared room wrapped in one of his blankets, closing the door as gently and quietly as possible. He’s sure there’s somebody else up at this hour; the dorms are never completely quiet and there’s something comforting in that. If it’s really early in the morning (or late at night, whatever your perspective may be), then it’s usually Itaru or Tsuzuru, sometimes Banri depending on the night. He thinks about scolding the teens about it, but knows it’s not his place. They can do whatever they please. 

The dorms tonight are serene, and Tsumugi is as silent as he can possibly be making his hot chocolate. He gets the milk warm, adds the chocolate packaging, and cuts up one of Hisoka’s marshmallows. What Hisoka doesn’t know, won’t hurt him (though he’s sure Hisoka has a sixth marshmallow sense and Tsumugi will pay the price). The thought makes Tsumugi’s lips curl into a hidden smile and he suppresses a giggle. He turns with the mug in hand and goes to sit on the couch, only to find Hisoka already curled up asleep. He’s lost count on the amount of times Hisoka has fallen asleep in a place that isn’t his room, but Tsumugi suspects that’s half Hisoka’s sleepiness and half Homare’s doing. Homare’s difficult to be around in a group setting, but one on one, even Hisoka can’t deal.

Despite it being the middle of winter, Tsumugi decides to step outside onto the balconies. There’s snowflakes falling from the sky, the perfect setting for drinking hot cocoa. With the warm mug in hand, it almost doesn’t feel too cold outside. It helps that Tsumugi is dressed in layers, along with the heavy blanket draped around his shoulders. He gazes out into the grey sky, a soft smile on his face. Winter has always been his favorite season, the irony strong in the fact that he’s in the winter troupe. Tsumugi enjoys the darker nights, the heavy clothes, the snow. There’s something so beautiful about the snowy landscape, all white, icicles hanging from the trees...

“Isn’t it a little cold to be out here in the middle of winter?” A voice sounds behind him and Tsumugi jumps slightly, though he’s able to avoid spilling the contents of his mug. He sighs in relief; it would’ve been a pain if he’d gotten it on his clothes.

Tsumugi turns to find Omi poking his head through the open screen door before he’s stepping through completely. He’s dressed in grey sweatpants and a pull-over navy blue sweater, one that Tsumugi recognizes immediately. Tsumugi had purchased it for Omi’s birthday and had enjoyed the way Omi’s face flushed as red as the vest he usually wears. He looks soft now in the sweater, hair a bit tousled and eyes droopy from sleep.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Tsumugi explains and turns back to look at the sky. The snowflakes were bigger now, though their individual patterns were still too small to see unless directly on the skin. 

“Mm, again?” Omi hums and his warmth bleeds through Tsumugi’s back as he steps closer. Strong arms wind around his waist and Tsumugi leans back against him.

“Yeah. It’s okay, nothing I can’t handle.” Tsumugi says softly, breath manifesting in front of his lips. “Why are you up?”

“Heard some rustling in the kitchen, thought I’d come check it out,” Omi teases and Tsumugi lets out a quiet laugh. “Plus Taichi talks in his sleep sometimes, and while it’s certainly endearing he can be... loud.” Omi clears his throat and Tsumugi doesn’t have to turn around to know he’s blushing. Another laugh leaves his lips. 

“Teenage boys are something else, hm?” 

“They are.” Omi agrees and the two of them fall into a tender silence, one that’s familiar to the both of them. This is how they usually spend their time together; while one is baking, the other doing work, one reading, the other on their phone. They rarely get true alone time unless they both sneak away and out of the dorms entirely. Even then it’s difficult to keep their relationship a secret; there’s a lot of people in the dorms, and they’re not quarantined in the dorms. They’re all free to come and go as they please, but there’s always a chance of bumping into each other on Veludo Way. Tsumugi’s seen almost everybody out and about.

It’s not that he’s ashamed of their relationship, it’s quite the opposite. Omi is a catch and Tsumugi is still shocked that somebody like Omi chose somebody like him. Tsumugi has never seen anything special in himself but Omi makes him feel like he’s the only star in the sky, or the most beautiful snowflake of the lot. He’d also like to keep from the prying eyes of his companions. They’re nosy, especially that direct of theirs.

“You know if you’re ever having trouble sleeping, you can always ask for help.” Omi speaks softly and Tsumugi can only nod. 

“You know how I feel about asking for help,” Tsumugi explains, a hint of a smile on his face.

Omi exhales but he laughs anyway. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, Tsumugi.” He feels the kiss to the back of his head and Tsumugi wants to melt into it. Omi is always so sweet, almost as sweet as the treats he bakes for Juza.

“Do you want me to make you anything?” Omi asks gently.

“At this hour?” Tsumugi looks back at him, flicking his bangs from his eyes so he can see better.

“Sure. It’s always a good time to eat.” Omi is already nudging him towards the door and Tsumugi spares one more glance at the snow falling from the sky. He leaves one peaceful moment to slip right into the next as they tiptoe through the house. Hisoka is gone from the couch, so at least they don’t have to worry about waking him, even if it’s near impossible to do so. Though Tsumugi is worried he’d woken because of the marshmallows... “What can I make you?” Omi makes his way into the kitchen and Tsumugi pulls out one of the dining table chairs, yawning as he plops down into the seat.

“Surprise me.” He takes a sip of hot chocolate, a happy shiver running through him. It’s still warm, though not as hot as it once was. Tsumugi can still see the snow out the window as he looks over the rim of his mug, the cold having taken the steam away.

The sound of pans gently hitting the stove sounds in the background and Tsumugi starts to feel sluggish. He lays his head in his hand, closing his eyes for just a moment. He swears it’s just a moment but the next thing he knows he’s waking up on the couch, blanket draped over him and his head cushioned by powerful thighs. His eyes blink open once, twice, three times and there’s scurrying somewhere to his left. He sees Omi sleeping peacefully above him in a sitting position, though the angle of his neck doesn’t look very comfortable. Tsumugi figures Omi must have moved him when he fell asleep and he smiles a little nuzzling into his thigh to go back to sleep.

That is, until he hears more movement and his eyes open once more. This time he sees a flash of orange and red. They’ve been caught.

“Move, move, move!” Whispers break through the tender moment and Tsumugi slowly sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Omi continues sleeping soundly and he hopes the two hooligans to his left don’t wake him.

Tsumugi turns to look at them, and finds that there are not two but four hooligans standing there, most of them from the summer troupe. Tenma looks a bit guilty, looking everywhere but at Tsumugi. He’s the only one who looks guilty, however, because Taichi and Kazunari are staring at him like they struck gold. Of course Kazunari has his phone up, most likely livestreaming on Instablam or whatever that app is called. Tsumugi has never used it. He’s not very good with technology, and is constantly teased for it. 

“Good morning,” he says slowly, but with a look that says there will be pain if they breathe a word of this to anybody.

“Good morning~!” Misumi drawls and there’s a mystery voice that joins him, but from behind Tsumugi. Tsumugi doesn’t have to look to know Citron is there too. The hooligan count is now up to five. It’s too early for this, even if the sun is high in the sky despite last night’s snow. 

“You look very well slept, Tsumugi!” Citron compliments, and Tsumugi blushes because he knows that’s somehow backhanded. Of course he slept well. He slept on Omi, who is somehow still asleep. Or faking it. 

“Thank you. Might I ask what you all are doing here?” Tsumugi’s eyes land on Tenma and Taichi again. Tenma is now fidgeting nervously and he knows Tsumugi is about to scold him, but Taichi looks elated. The difference is stark and Tsumugi’s lips quirk into a smile.

“I was looking for Omi-kun,” Taichi barks loudly, the idea of an inside voice foreign to him. “And I asked TenTen for help! Kazunari and Misumi just so happened to be going the same way as us! And Citron was already here!” 

“I was taking notes!” Citron comes into view, a secret smile on his face. Tsumugi doesn’t want to know what that means.

“And Kazunari?” He motions to the phone in his hands.

“Lotsa my followers have seen Omi ‘round campus, ya know? So I wanted to show them a different version of him!” 

“Kazu took nice pictures of the two of you! He even used a triangle filter!” Misumi chirps. 

Tsumugi sighs and he rubs a hand over his face. He’s a little warm now, both from the embarrassment and the blanket still draped over his legs. He’s grateful for Omi’s care of him.

“Tenma,” he directs his attention to the notable actor, who is still refusing to look at him.

“I tried to stop them.” Tenma shrugs, trying to play it cool but there’s no indication that he’s telling the truth.

“Stop being so hard on them,” Omi’s scratchy voice sounds and once again, Tsumugi jumps. Omi is so quiet in everything he does, it’s startling. “It’s not a big deal. We’d appreciate it if you guys didn’t spread this around, alright?”

“You got it!” Taichi exclaims.

“Aye, aye captain!” Kazunari salutes and Misumi gives a determined nod, mimicking Kazunari’s action.

“Oh? Did we do something wrong?” Citron questions as Tenma begins ushering them out the room.

Tsumugi sighs and he runs his fingers through his hair. “So much for avoiding them,” he murmurs.

“It’s not a big deal,” Omi claps a hand on his shoulder and squeezes affectionately. “What is a big deal, is you falling asleep before you could eat what I made you.” It’s clearly teasing and light, but Tsumugi’s heart drops, one thousand apologies tumbling from his lips. A bright laugh falls from Omi’s lips as he tries to bat away the apologies thrown at him, assuring him that it’s all alright. 

“I’m happy you were able to sleep. See what happens when I’m around?”

Tsumugi leans against his shoulder and he smiles a little, feeling a little less guilty. Maybe he should ask for help more, especially from his boyfriend. That’s what he’s there for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing all the "hooligans" that showed up at the end so please be nice ;;;  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
